


The Bad Guys Win

by SakuraHaruno19



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Alternate Universe - No Phantom Thieves of Hearts (Persona 5), Blackmail, Corruption, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Forced Marriage, Gen, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plagiarism, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher-Student Relationship, Triggers, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, What-If, the bad guys win
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraHaruno19/pseuds/SakuraHaruno19
Summary: What happens when there is no Metaverse, or Akira Kurusu/Ren Amamiya to come to the rescue?





	The Bad Guys Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bottombitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/gifts), [LeafyDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyDream/gifts), [Olive_Paeonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_Paeonia/gifts).

> Author’s Note: This is when Kamoshida blackmails Ann about their agreement. But this time, she agrees to this in order to keep Shiho safe.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains a graphic rape scene and is not suitable for younger people. If you can’t take it, please turn back for your own sake! Another important note, I DO NOT SUPPORT RAPE AND NEVER WILL!!!! This is merely a story and not real life. Rape (and any other kind of sexual crimes) is one of the most disgusting atrocities in the world that anyone can commit, and the people who have done these crimes (or even attempt them) should burn in hell! So please take that in mind before anyone decides to accuse me of being some sicko. If anyone want more of this story or leave it as a one –shot, let me know in the comments.
> 
> So without further ado, here’s the story.

Apartment 513

Ann wanted to avoid coming here at all cost, knowing what would happen to her she did. But after Kamoshida had called her and threaten to kick Shiho off the volleyball team, she had no other choice. Now there she was, standing outside of his domain and bracing herself for her incoming torment.

_“You have to do this, Ann. For Shiho.”_ She thought as she buzzed the doorbell.

The door then opened immediately, revealing the ephebophilic teacher with a victorious smile on his face. As he slightly led her inside the apartment, he hugs her from behind and presses up against her.

“I knew you’d finally come around.” He whispered seductively in her ear.

Ann withered in disgust by this contact. “Like there was any other choice.”

“You’re so feisty tonight, for now anyway.”

“As long as Shiho get to keep her spot on team.”

“Absolutely. A deal’s a deal, after all.”

Kamoshida then leads her into his bedroom and locks the door behind him, ensuring her internment. “By the way, are you taking a birth control pill? You getting pregnant is the last thing I need.”

“Of course I am. I don’t even want to think about having a baby from you!”

He gave her another sickening smile while sitting down on the edge of his bed. “Perfect. Now, stand in front of me and take your clothes off. Except the bra and panties.”

Ann couldn’t help but tremble once he gave her the order, almost to the point where she can no longer breathe. She then proceeds to do what he says, and reluctantly discard her clothes. First was the school blazer, then her full zip hooded sweatshirt, next was the short plaid skirt, and lastly her red thighs. The young blonde stood there wearing nothing but lacy pink lingerie, trembling even more and feeling revolted with herself.

Kamoshida stares at her with a lustful look on his face, as well as began to grope her with his bare hands. She flinched at the deplorable contact on her body, but didn’t dare pull as it would just irritate him. His hand then rose up to her breasts.

“Goddamn Ann, your tits are amazing. They’re so big and soft, and the same thing goes for your ass. I have seen many of the other girls at Shujin, but their bodies are too petite or too flat for my taste. You, on the other hand, have a perfect hourglass figure that’s even better than a woman my age.”

He moves down to fondle her covered womanhood as he looked up at her face. “And your eyes have the most alluring shade of bright blue that I have ever seen. It’s probably because of being a mixed-breed and a model. And your hair…..”

Ann knew that everything that he just said were true, but wished that he never said anything. She wanted to hear these words from someone she loved and would treat her like the perfect girlfriend, not some perverted old man who only sees her as a sexual outlet. In fact, she would MUCH rather lose her virginity to someone who loves her for the person she is.

Without warning, Kamoshida throws her into the bed on her back and climbs on top of her in-between her legs. The teenager did her best to hold back the tears as she turned her head to the side, trying to imagine being anywhere else but here. The PE teacher tore off her bra and throws it to the floor, giving himself a full view of her fully developed breasts. He savored this for less than a second before proceeding to suck on her right one and massaging her left with his right hand. He teased her right nipple with his tongue while pinching/squeezing her right one. Ann winced in fear as she felt him completely violate her bust.

_“S-stop…..stop it…..please! I don’t want to do this anymore. No, I can’t do this at all! It’s too painful!”_ She thought to herself.

As he continues to bite and salivate all over her chest, he licked up from there to right above her lips. Kamoshida then smirked at her seeing a faint red blush on her face. “What a nice expression you’re making, Ann. I didn’t think that you’d like it this much.”

“No, I–” The blonde was cut off when he goes in for a French kiss. Her eyes widen from the feeling of his mouth on hers, as well as his tongue exploring every inch inside to the top of her throat. He even went so far to do a tongue tango with hers while continuing to massage her breasts and started grinding their most sensitive areas together.

_“I can’t even evade him, he keeps playing with my tongue. I think this feels bad, but…..my body….feels so hot. I can’t…..control…”_ Ann thought as she found herself subconsciously returning the kiss. It went on for about another minute before he finally pulls away from her, and a string of saliva left both of their mouths as he did so. As he got off the bed, he admired her panting and the distinct wet spot on the crotch of her panties.

“Heh, I think you’re ready now….for the real fun.” As Kamoshida said that, he quickly strips out his clothes and climbs back on top of her: This also allow the teenager to get a full view of his naked form. His torso was surprisingly well built for someone his age, and had unappealing hairy legs. But the biggest standout was his manhood: he had a long, thick and veiny cock along with sweaty balls underneath it.

Ann began to panic as she realized what he was about to do. “No, no! Please don’t’! I-”

“Hold still!” He snapped as he ripped her panties off and forcibly spread her legs apart. Without hesitation, he pushed his member inside and broke her hymen in the process. Tears streamed down her face as she let out a scream in agony, especially since the pain made her feel as though she was split in two.

“Oh fuck, Ann. You really are a virgin, and you’re tighter than I thought. Exactly what I like.” He groaned as he secured his hands on her hips and started thrusting into her. He ruthlessly pushed in and out of her, making her breasts jiggle as well: all the while the blonde laid there with her tearful eyes shut and trying to bear with this excruciating time.

_“No! Not there…not my pussy…please stop! It hurts so much!”_

Long minutes have passed, and Ann’s aching whimpers turned into moans and at the same time Kamoshida went back to groping her body along with slamming into her.

“Can you hear your moaning? Can you hear your wet pussy, Ann? That’s mean you really wanted my dick to fuck you.” She didn’t listen to his comment since her mind was long broken at this point. She also fell numb and her eyes turned completely dull as well.

“Oh shit, something is coming. I think we’re about to reach our limits!” The ephebophile announced as he picks up his pace on her. She had no idea what he meant by that until she felt something build up inside of her. And that’s when horror struck on her face for her new realization: she was about to cum, cum to her rapist of all people! And the worst part was that she couldn’t do anything to stop.

A few seconds pass, and the teacher and student made loud and husky groans to as they both release their juices together. The walls of her pussy closed tight on his cock as he let some of his sperm leak inside: he then proceeded to pull out and jack off to release the rest of it all over her torso and face. The young model felt like throwing up from where she laid, but all she wanted to do was catch her breath and leave as soon as possible. But then, a quick flash of light got her out of her stupor, and she looked up to see that Kamoshida had taken a picture of her in her post-cum state.

“W-what are you doing?”

“You know, everyone at school thinks that you’re a slut. I wonder how they would react if they had some evidence…”

“No!”

“I’ll delete it, but only when I’m finished fucking you for a while.”

“Bu-, But that wasn’t part of the deal! You promised me that Shiho can keep her spot after doing this with you!” She protested in outrage.

“Yes I did, but I never for anything AFTER her starting position. Now did I?” He gave her a smug look while she sat there dumb folded. “Everything comes with a price, and it always comes for a payment.”

Her expression changed to rage. “You’re the worst. It’s bad enough that I let you rape me here, but now you want me to exploit my body for you even more!?! You’re not a teacher, YOU’RE A FUCKING PIG WHO RAPED A HIGHSCHOOL GIRL AND STROKES HIS EGO ON VOLLEYBALL!!!”

Ann was met with a hard slap to the face, and then looked to see a menacing scowl on his face. “Who the hell do you think are talking to me like that, you stupid bitch?? I am Suguru Kamoshida! The king of Shujin Academy! I control everything around me, especially volleyball!! Talk back to me like that again, and I’ll make you and your friend’s life a living hell!”

The poor girl cowered in fear as she hold her sore cheek. She had never seen him this angry before, let alone physically attack her like just now. She felt like curling up in a ball and crying, praying for any type of miracle to get her out of this horrible situation. But there wasn’t, and she knew what would happen if rejects him again.

“A-alright. I accept your deal.”

“Good, now clean up and get out. We have to wake up early tomorrow. Oh, and take this. I want to see you wearing that for now on.” He concludes as he threw something in her lap.

Ann saw that it was a purple bikini with panther like patterns on them, and are way too skimpy to be regular lingerie. Then, she immediately grabbed her discarded clothes on cleaned up in his bathroom, removing any traces of his cum on her. After that, she quickly left his apartment on gone straight to her home, and it wasn’t until she reach in her own bed and cried herself to sleep.

After accepting his new deal, Shiho was no longer being abused by him. Not only did she made the starting lineup, she also became the top female volleyball player at Shujin. But in return, Kamoshida would have sex with Ann almost every night. He would even squeeze in some of his fetishes to heighten the experience. As much as the young model loathe being his sex slave, she had to keep one thing in mind:

This is all for Shiho’s sake.

**Author's Note:**

> Like, comment, and subscribe…………….. Oh wait, this isn’t YouTube. LOL One down, four more chapters to go.


End file.
